warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Hellstorm
Basic Info Upgrade Progression Yellow indicates increase from previous level. Underline Indicates Max Value. Effective Hellstorm Levels vs Turrets Additional information *Introduced to the Event Shop during the Special Event - Operation: Hellstorm *Heinrich Von Kreuger has taken the Hellfire 'design and modified it by taking a single large Hellfire Missile and attaching it under the skids of a Helicopter. *This essentially makes it an airborne version of his 'Hellfire Tank. *Starting at Level 10 the Missile fired from the Hellstorm splits into multiple smaller missiles as it approaches the target. This is the same characteristic as found on with missiles from the Elite Hellfire. *The Area of Splash Damage cause by Level 10+ Hellstorms missiles changes by rotating around the intended target North, South, East and West as shots land. So for each impacting shot one of the four sides will receive a larger Splash Area and majority of the Splash Damage. *A Level 1 the Hellstorm out range all Turrets that can fire at Air Units. *With a Defense Bonus Enhanced Range of 468, the Level 10 Flak Tanks out range all levels of the Hellstorm. *A Level 10+ Rifleman placed in a Watchtowers will out range all levels of the Hellstorm ( 472 to 450 ). *It has the Longest Range of any Non-Strafing Aircraft. *As with with all Hellfire Missiles they can be shot down by any Unit or Turret that can fire at Air Units except the Flak Tank,Turret 'and 'Valkyrie. *'Stingers' shots now target 1 Missile each as opposed to all Stingers firing at 1 missile. *If fired Missiles are grouped together a single shot from a Stinger can take out multiple Missiles. *As of June 27, 2013 the''' Repair Time & Cost''' has been Reduced by 40% 'from the previous amounts. *When they are shot down Hellstorm Missiles make an explosion ( only if you tick the box Awesome ). Tips On Hellstorm Usage '( Opinion Only ) *Tips on'' Increasing the Chances'' of getting Hellstorm Missiles through Different Defenses: **'Machine Gun Fire -' When trying to get Missiles a large number of Turrets and Units firing Machine Guns, fire the Missiles so that they are tightly grouped together. This will stop the MG's from going from one missile to the other 1 at a time. **'Stinger Fire -' Stingers 'have a 'Splash (Flak) effect allowing them to destroy other Missile that are close to its target therefore manipulate the Hellstorms so that they fire 1 Missile after another in sequence so there is a near constant stream of Missiles going to the target. This will insure that 1 Stinger 'only takes out a single Missile. **'Combination of MG & Stinger -''' If the defense is comprised of a combination of both MG Firing Units and Stingers then a both of the previous methods can be done together. For 4 HS group two missiles together and then stagger the remaining two. For 5 HS group two, stagger 3. Another option is to spread out the HS's so that all missiles are approaching the target at slightly different angles while firing all at once. This will have the same effect as grouping them all together for the MG fire at the same time keeping them far enough apart ( until they are extremely close to the target ) that one 'Stinger '''will only destroy one Missile. **'Be Patient -''' With only 4 Hellstorms it may take up to 10 '''Missile Volleys to get one or two missile through a Heavy Stinger 'Defense. This decreases if 5 Hellstorms are used. This is due to a small Rate of Fire discrepancy between the Stinger, MG's and Hellstoms and the short periodic pause in the continuous 'Heavy Gunner 'Fire. Since the Gatling Trucks lack this pause in firing they for the toughest defense against Hellstorm Missiles. **'Adjust to Secondary Target -''' The further along the Missiles path before triggering the Defense the better. Therefore if a secondary target is available that is closer to the HS but still close enough to the Primary Target to damage it with Splash is a good option because the the MG's will have less time to fire on the missiles and the effect of the Fire Rate discrepancy will be amplified bringing the impact Missile sooner. **'Pre-Target Baiting -' If the desired Target has a Range advantage the Hellstorm can nullify this by first firing a Volley of Missiles at a closer safe target drawing the defensive fire long enough to allow the Hellstorms to move into range and fire a second volley which in turn will continue do draw the fire away from the Hellstorm. This works best if the Missiles are fired in the Staggered Pattern so that there is always a missile target in the air. '''WARNING: This will not work against [[Flak Tank| Flak Tanks]] since they do not fire on incoming Missiles. * When Hellstorm Missiles Cannot Get Through On There Own : **'Combine With Hellfire -' If non of the above tactics work the Player may need to bring in Hellfire 'Tanks to increase the shear number of missiles fired against the Defense with the hope of overwhelming it. To aid in this the same above tactics can be applied to the Hellfire. **'Combine With Other Aircraft -''' If ground Units are not an option other Air Units with shorter ranges than the HS can be used to supplement the HS Fire. For example: A Level 10 Airfield can hold 4 HS & 6 '''Cobra or 5 HS & 2 Cobra. The Hellstorm can be used to Bait and draw away the Defense fire from the Cobra allowing them to get far into normal Kill Zones with little or no damage. **'Secondary Aircraft vs Non-Bunkered Units -' Essentially the same as the last tactic with the exception that the Cobra ( in that case ) can be used to get in close to Snipe individual ground targets such as Stingers not housed in Bunkers or 'Gatling Trucks 'while the Hellstorm draw their fire away from them. Gallery HellstormEventStore.jpg|Event Shop Hf3 img.gif|360 deg View Hellstorm.png|Verteran ( Level 11) Stats Operation Hellstorm.jpg|Introduced during Operation: Hellstorm Hellstorm 1.png|Event Info Box Stormsvs.png|An Effective Attack Formation vs Stingers hells.png|Unlocked hellstorms fhs.png|Hellstorm featured on facebook post. Video Category:Aircraft Category:Acquired from event Category:Missile/Rocket firing units